


Brother Wands

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wand chooses the wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Wands

The very first time I felt him, I knew he would be my wizard. He was powerful-- so very powerful. The phoenix that still sang within my wood wanted him, wanted to direct his power. I was attracted to him for a different reason-- he was venomous. It was hard to detect at that age, hard to justify, but as a poisonous wood, I can feel when someone is one of my own. I could feel the intensity of his desire to rise to the top on the backs of the weak. I wanted more than anything to help him. “Tom Riddle,” I spoke in green sparks, “You will be my wizard.”

*****

The very first time I felt him, I knew he would be my wizard. He was powerful-- so very powerful. The phoenix that still sang within my wood wanted him, wanted to direct his power. I was attracted to him for a different reason-- he was surprisingly honorable. It was hard to detect at that age, hard to justify, but as a holy wood, I can feel when someone is one of my own. I could feel the intensity of his desire to protect the weak. I wanted more than anything to help him. “Harry Potter,” I spoke in red and gold sparks, “You will be my wizard.”


End file.
